1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cargo cart systems for carrying an array of vertically stacked containers to be transported in a delivery vehicle, and more particularly to a false floor for such systems to facilitate unloading the cargo carts.
2. Related Art
A system which is presently commonly used to handle and transport cases of beverage containers, for example, from a manufacturing and/or distributing center to a retailer, such as a grocery store, convenience store, etc., is inherently a laborious, time-consuming operation requiring numerous delivery vehicles and operators, each covering a rather limited region. The traditional system involves stacking large numbers of containers onto large pallets at a distribution center, which are loaded into the bay wells of specially designed delivery trucks.
Upon arrival at a delivery site, the operator fills the particular order by individually selecting the particular containers from the various bays. The operator unloads the containers by hand and places them onto a hand truck or wheeled dolly typically resting on a lower level than the containers for transport into the facility of the recipient. It takes considerable time and physical effort to fill an order in this manner, inasmuch as it requires the operator to select the appropriate brand and quantity of containers called for by the order, and then to physically remove the various containers from the bays, restack them onto the hand truck or dolly, and transport the containers from the delivery truck into the retail facility.